<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>said you could be my person by lilaussieauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461960">said you could be my person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor'>lilaussieauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Stelexis, baby gays, first kiss but not really, home for the holidays, i have to be up in 7 hours byeee, it's 12am and this is the first inspiration i've had in WEEKS, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t used to feelings, and the last time she’d had them she’d sent them away to the Galapagos and taken three months to repair them. <br/>And now they were back, way too soon, and she was nervous. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>basically, i'm gay and stevie and alexis hooked up after david and patrick's wedding and this is the aftermath of that... they're soft and cute and i love them so so much</p>
<p>title from 'deserve this' by chelsea cutler</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)) bet you were expecting rexi content,,, don't worry, that's coming tomorrow, i still love them the most. this is just out-of-the-blue i've been sad for a week straight and finally feel better today *touch wood* so here's some inspiration for your 12am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis spends her whole flight back thinking about how much she’s missed Schitt’s Creek. Sure, having her own room again was nice, and New York is such a magical city and she’s definitely <em>in love</em> with her job, but…</p>
<p>As much as she loves the modern juice bar a few blocks from her apartment, she misses walking into the Café Tropical and watching Twyla’s face light up, the way her name on Twy’s lips always sounded warm and bubbly, how Twyla knows what she’s having before she even opens her mouth. New York doesn’t exactly <em>do </em>regulars, and it’s been months since someone recognised her on the streets – she misses walking into David and Patrick’s store and knowing every single customer in there – if there were any.</p>
<p>Besides, she’s run out of lip balm and her brother’s <em>clearly</em> too grossly in love to send her more, and – she’s back, now, for a few weeks over the Christmas holidays, and she’s missed them all so. much.</p>
<p>She’s staying at the motel, in her old room, for <em>old times’ sake</em>, and when she’d rung to book it Roland had answered with a ‘hey, ‘lexis, ‘m just eating lunch, what can I do for ya?”</p>
<p>She hates to admit that she’s missed him too, their grabby baby and Jocelyn’s warm words. She misses walking past the town hall and hearing the Jazzagals sing, Ronnie’s deep alto accompanied by her mother’s ringing high notes.</p>
<p>And she misses her brother, of course. Although, thinking about it now, she probably misses Patrick more. She thinks of how Patrick – donned in a tan <em>way</em> too dark for his gorgeously alabaster skin tone – had found her as they both did sad walks in the dark the night she’d broken up with Ted.</p>
<p>God, it’s funny, really, the way she can think about that now. For a while, she’d not been able to think about how Ted had driven her home, how they’d held each other in the dark under the Motel porch, how she’d kissed him <em>one last time</em> and then watched from David’s window as Ted sobbed once and drove away.</p>
<p>Then, she’d put her runners on and walked. Until she’d bumped into Patrick, walking around near the store aimlessly, in the midst of a tiny fight with her brother.</p>
<p>Seeing him, so hopelessly orange, knowing that he was hurting but he <em>loved</em> David, and fuck- Ted had loved her too, and she him, and Patrick still had David and they were getting <em>married and it should have been her and Ted as well-</em></p>
<p>She’d started sobbing into the night and wordlessly, he’d wrapped her into a hug and rubbed her back and <em>held her</em>, and when she’d calmed down a bit, he’d taken her home to David, who had promptly forgotten that Patrick had mentioned something about <em>those people</em>, and held her til she’d finally fallen into a sad sleep at about 3 o’clock in the morning. She knows David and Patrick were having gross husband-to-grossly-in-love-husband eye conversations over her head, but she was too busy crying.</p>
<p>Anyway! She’s – <em>mostly</em> – over Ted now, and besides… she’s got her sight set on someone else.</p>
<p>She’d spent the night – god, that sounds bad – with Stevie after David and Patrick’s wedding. It had started off with <em>Alexis-is-sad</em> and <em>neither-of-us-are-in-love </em>and <em>this-is-just-a-tad-bit-too-depressing-to-be-funny,</em> as David and Patrick made gooey eyes at each other from where they were wrapped up together, as her parents danced slowly, as Twyla and Mutt did a <em>strictly friends</em> little waltz thing. She and Stevie had watched them, downing their drinks, until Alexis had leant her head on Stevie’s shoulder and Stevie had shrugged and together, they’d danced.</p>
<p>They’d kept dancing long after Twy and Mutt had headed out the back to make out. Long after David and Patrick went home, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Long after her dad announced ‘big morning tomorrow!’ and pulled her slightly-too-drunk mom back to the motel.</p>
<p>And suddenly it had just been them. A slow song, too slow for Alexis, and low lights, and she was so fucking sad, and Stevie was looking at her in that very <em>Stevie </em>way, like she had a hold on the earth but wasn’t quite sure what to do with it, and Alexis had cupped her chin and kissed her.</p>
<p>Later, back at Stevie’s apartment, Alexis stopped her, stopped her clever hands from roaming too far, from pulling the tie of her not-a-wedding-dress undone before it was too late.</p>
<p>“I’m sad,” she’d said, with a little smile. “This isn’t fair.”</p>
<p>“I’m sad too,” Stevie had replied. “because you’re leaving in three days and I’ve wanted to do this since you first stepped into my motel four years ago. So.”</p>
<p>Alexis had stopped smiling pretty quickly. “That makes it even more unfair.”</p>
<p>“Jesus<em> Christ</em>, Alexis,” Stevie had sighed. “Okay. Fine. Want some more wine?”</p>
<p>And they’d sat there for an hour, laughing tipsily at videos of David on Stevie’s phone, and then Stevie had cuddled herself into Alexis’ side and she looked so fucking soft, softer than Alexis had ever seen her before, softer than she’d ever shown any of them at work, and she’d sighed slightly and suddenly Stevie was kissing across her collarbone, looking up and saying “tell me to stop”, and Alexis didn’t, she couldn’t, and they were making out, and then –</p>
<p>And then Alexis hadn’t stopped thinking about her for three months.</p>
<p>She had no idea how Stevie went with things like this. They’d spoken on the phone – mainly texts and stupid David stories and occasionally the odd phone call late at night, and truthfully, Alexis was nervous to see her today. Because her face didn’t normally light up at notifications on her phone, even if it <em>was</em> Sydney Sweeney. And her heart didn’t normally skip a beat when she heard David tell her about Stevie’s ‘stupid friendship with my husband, Alexis, I swear he loves her more than me!’</p>
<p>She wasn’t used to feelings, and the last time she’d had them she’d sent them away to the Galapagos and taken three months to repair them.</p>
<p>And now they were back, way too soon, and she was nervous.</p>
<p>She’s exhausted by the time her plane landed, but her whole existence lights up in a way she hasn’t felt in months when she rolls her luggage out of the tiny Elmdale airport and sees David and Patrick – the only other people there – holding up a sign that reads <em>Ms Alexis Rose, Girl Boss</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, my favourite brother!” she squeals, and throws her arms around Patrick. David grabs the sign off his husband and hits her with it, and she giggles, wrapping herself around him. God, she’s missed him – his smell, his warmth, <em>him</em>, and she doesn’t let go for a fraction too long, until he pushes her back with an ‘ew, Alexis, <em>feelings</em> much?’</p>
<p>She hits him back, a huge smile on her face, and Patrick drives them back to Schitt’s Creek in his hatchback. She’s too tired to tell them about how she met Zendaya last week, or how Mel Gibson’s in her next movie deal with Interflix, or how they want her to do a tour of a southern village in France for a press release thingy. So she lets Patrick regale her with stories of a puppy that they might be adopting – ‘she’s so cute, David’s just worried that she has better hair than him’ – and how they’ve certified a deal with more vendors, and how the rest of the town’s going.</p>
<p>“Thought we could head back to our place for dinner,” David says, stunning her out of her tired, sleep-deprived reverie. “Pizza or something.”</p>
<p>She nods. “Sounds good. I’m <em>not</em> staying with you two, though, David, because we’ve done that once and I never want to do it again.”</p>
<p>Patrick blushes slightly, David hits her, and she grins. God, she’s missed them.</p>
<p>“…Oh, and Stevie’s coming. She wants to see you.”</p>
<p>Alexis blinks. “Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“Stevie. Remember? Flannel, looks like a homeless lesbian, lowkey scruffy, with the wit of – god, I don’t even know what. Works at the motel?”</p>
<p>She brushes him off. “Stevie wants to see me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, keep up. You’re one of her only friends, apart from us. Of course she does.”</p>
<p><em>Right.</em> “Of course.”</p>
<p>0o0o0</p>
<p>She has to shower, now, ugh. She was planning on sitting wrapped in David’s merino blanket that he wouldn’t let her take to New York, and drinking wine until she passed out pleasantly and Patrick drove her home to the motel and she didn’t even have to see Stevie til tomorrow.</p>
<p>But now, she has to shower, and do her hair, and – <em>ugh, David, why?</em></p>
<p>He must have missed her too, because he comes in when she’s just out of the shower and refuses to let her shoo him away, taking a comb and parting her hair and braiding it down both sides of her scalp, just like when they were little. He finishes them with a  kiss to her part and whispers “I’m glad you’re home” which is, like, the most <em>un-David</em> thing ever, so much so that she turns around and asks if he’s okay.</p>
<p>He flicks her, which makes her feel better, and tells her to get dressed soon because <em>Stevie’s coming in fifteen, be ready</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Be ready. Like fuck she will. </em>
</p>
<p>0o0o0</p>
<p>She’s gone with a knitted cable sweater and black leggings, because a) it looks cute with her braids, and b) she’s so fucking tired, but she sprays herself with perfume and rubs a tiny bit of vanilla body cream behind her ears and puts hoop earrings in – but fuck her face, makeup is too much of an effort. Bye the time David calls for her to come out, she smirks at the unintended joke, puts her glasses on because <em>fuck her eyes hurt so much</em>, and steps into the hall.</p>
<p>And promptly, her breath falls out of her chest.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a moment, before Alexis collects herself with an “Oh my god, <em>Stevie!</em>” And David’s muttering about how she <em>remembers now, of course</em>, but she’s holding her arms open and hoping to god Stevie steps into them.</p>
<p>And step into them she does, and Alexis remembers just how perfectly she fits in, how small she is, and her heartrate jumps and she breathes in Stevie’s musky smell, and godshemissedhersomuch.</p>
<p>Stevie steps away with an awkward shrug and a ‘hey, Alexis,’ and Alexis feels awkward too for a minute but then Stevie smiles slightly at her and their hands brush and it’s <em>fireworks fireworks fireworks</em> all over again.</p>
<p>They catch up all night but she’s still fucking <em>exhausted</em> and her eyes are drooping shut as she curls up against David and Patrick’s couch, toes tapping against Stevie’s. Stevie has her hand on Alexis’ ankle, but David and Patrick either haven’t noticed or don’t care, because they haven’t said anything.</p>
<p>“You must be wrecked, Alexis,” Patrick says quietly, and she nods, stifling a yawn. “You should head back. I’ll drive you, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“No, I can take her,” Stevie says, and David furrows his brows slightly. Stevie blushes, holding a hand out to Alexis. “It’s practically on the way.”</p>
<p>“It’s really, definitely <em>not</em>,” David murmurs, but he doesn’t stop them as Alexis links her hand with Stevie’s and allows her to lead her to the door. “Bye, I guess. See y’all tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Stevie shouts a bye but Alexis is too caught up on their hands to notice, because – <em>it’s so warm and I’m tingling so much, is this how hands feel? Why is it so soft? </em></p>
<p>They’re in the car before she knows it, and Stevie drops her hand to grab the steering wheel.</p>
<p>Alexis whines.</p>
<p>Actual, honest to god, <em>whines</em>.</p>
<p>Stevie laughs quietly, picks it back up, and strokes her thumb over Alexis’s knuckles all the way to the motel.</p>
<p>They’re there all too quickly for Alexis’s liking, and she refuses to get out of the car, clutching tighter to Stevie.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, Stevie.</em>
</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Stevie says bluntly, and Alexis looks up.</p>
<p>“I want to,” she says honestly. “<em>God</em>, I want to.”</p>
<p>And then they’re kissing over the console, hands and bodies a mess, trying to hold each other, and Alexis pulls away breathlessly and looks at Stevie. “Come inside with me.”</p>
<p>Stevie just nods, locks the car, and the second they’re inside she’s backing Alexis up against the wall and – wow, actually, Alexis missed this place – and her hands are tangled in Stevie’s hair and Alexis makes this <em>gorgeous</em> little sound in the back of her throat that has Stevie pulling back to whisper ‘I missed you so much.’</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Alexis says, and it’s so devoid of <em>Alexis</em>, of her usual vocal-isms, that Stevie’s put in her place.</p>
<p>“God, you must be so tired,” she says, a laugh bubbling from her chest. “How long have you been awake, huh?”</p>
<p>“Like, fourteen hours at this point.”</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Stevie whispers, and she pulls Alexis over to the beds. “Should we put them together?”</p>
<p>“You’re staying, are you?” Alexis laughs, and Stevie’s face goes white.</p>
<p>“Oh! No, god, I don’t have to – fuck, um –”</p>
<p>“I’m joking,” Alexis giggles, long fingers encircling Stevie’s wrists. “Please stay.”</p>
<p>Stevie lets out a tiny sigh of relief, giggling too. “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Alexis says, softer than usual, and she still hasn’t let Stevie’s wrists go. “It weirds me out, though, knowing that David’s slept there. Can we just use mine?”</p>
<p>“You know I’ve <em>washed</em> the sheets since you left, right?” Stevie teases. But no one’s stayed here. Not these rooms. She’s vowed only to rent them out if absolutely necessary. They’re Rose rooms, through and through.</p>
<p>“Ugh, yeah, I know, but still – that’s <em>David’s, </em>Stevie, and you can’t convince me otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I can’t?” Stevie grins, suddenly a <em>lot</em> closer than Alexis was ready for, her hands finding Alexis’s hips and her face tilted up to meet Alexis’. “You sure?”</p>
<p>Alexis shudders, curling her arms around Stevie quickly, holding the back of her neck as she draws her into a searing kiss. Stevie moans lowly, helping Alexis over to the bed, sitting her down and straddling her lap easily, never breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>Alexis kisses her back, hands roaming up and down Stevie’s back, but Stevie pulls away again. “You’re tired. And we have two weeks. Let’s sleep, okay?”</p>
<p>Alexis doesn’t have the energy to argue, so she nods. “Wanna borrow some pyjamas?”</p>
<p>Stevie shakes her head. “I was hoping this was how tonight was gonna go. I have a bag in the car. I’ll be two minutes.”</p>
<p>Alexis just watches her, a smile on her face, unclipping her earrings. <em>Yes</em>.</p>
<p>0o0o0</p>
<p>By the time Stevie’s back and dressed, Alexis has taken her earrings out, put her glasses on the nightstand, moisturised her face and changed into a comfier top. She reaches her arms out needily as Stevie grins at her, and makes a happy little sound when Stevie lifts her up slightly and settles them in against the headboard. Stevie’s laying against the pillows, Alexis draped under one arm, her long legs entangled with Stevie’s. Alexis is drawing loose patterns with her nails on Stevie’s stomach, head tucked into Stevie’s neck as she blinks sleepily.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Alexis,” Stevie murmurs, kissing the top of her head. “We have two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Two weeks,” Alexis echoes, but she’s starting to think she wants more.</p>
<p>“Two weeks,” Stevie promises, tracing her braids down the side of her head and pressing her lips to Alexis’s forehead. “I’m not going anywhere. Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“This is… too goo’,” Alexis mutters tiredly, eyes dropping shut. “Gotta end… too good…”</p>
<p>“You deserve good,” Stevie whispers. “We deserve good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this was meant to be a oneshot but im sad and gay in quarantine so here's extra!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi :) here is soft stelexis and also weirdly emo alexis ?? kinda ooc but whatever. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis wakes up in a daze the next morning. Stevie’s breath is fluttering against the crown of her head and for a minute Alexis is confused, wondering why she feels so <em>warm</em>, but then her eyes blink open and Stevie’s fast asleep against her, face set peacefully.</p><p>Alexis grins, snuggles in more, content to stay comfortable and happy for a moment. Stevie’s arms tighten around her and she giggles slightly, blinking against Stevie’s neck.</p><p>She knows Stevie’s awake by the way her grip tightens again, and she smiles as there are suddenly soft lips at her hairline.</p><p>“Morning,” she whispers, and Stevie murmurs in reply, bundling her up tighter. Alexis sighs happily. She was worried that their relationship would simply be fuckbuddies – friends with benefits, whatever you wanna call it. But this – this is nicer, deeper, and <em>god</em> does Alexis love it.</p><p>Stevie shifts eventually and Alexis takes the opportunity to lean up and press her lips gently against Stevie’s, who smiles slightly into the kiss and winds her wrists around Alexis’ neck, pulling her closer.</p><p>“Mm,” Alexis mumbles happily. “What are your plans for the day?”</p><p>“I probably need to work,” Stevie grins. “But I’m gonna need coffee first.”</p><p>“Café?”</p><p>“Café.”</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>Twyla’s squeal almost deafens Stevie’s not-quite-awake-yet eardrums, but she watches with a  smile as Alexis squeals back and they wrap each other in a hug.</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>, it’s been too long,” Twyla gushes, and Alexis entertains her with stories of celebrities Stevie’s never heard of but Twy seems to love, and Stevie doesn’t care because Alexis is <em>glowing</em>. She’s got their feet hooked under the table, playing a light game of footsies as she tells Twyla all about how she visited the set of <em>The Morning Show</em> and meet Reese Witherspoon, how she’s brought Twyla a gift from New York but <em>you’ll have to wait!</em></p><p>Alexis orders Stevie’s coffee – double espresso, black and strong – and an egg and bacon roll, and herself a smoothie, and Twyla finally steps away, Alexis turning to Stevie with sparkling eyes.</p><p>“You don’t realise how much you miss a place til it’s gone,” she says, and Stevie smiles.</p><p>“Mm, and did you miss the motel?”</p><p>Alexis scrunches her face up. “I missed the girl who works at the desk.”</p><p>Stevie blushes so heavily she’s sure she can be seen all the way from the kitchen.</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>Alexis seems nervous when she drops Stevie at work. Stevie waits for her to walk into the lobby and then kisses her against the front desk, and Alexis giggles before she asks ‘can I stay with you?’</p><p>Stevie scoffs. “It’ll be boring as hell.”</p><p>Alexis smirks. “I’m sure we can find ways to make it fun. Besides, my other option is staying at the store with David and Patrick, and they’re a little <em>too</em> in love for my liking. I feel like I’m constantly third wheeling.”</p><p>“That might be… because you are?”</p><p>Alexis hits her. “But, Stevie,” she whines. “Normally <em>I’m</em> the one who’s getting third wheeled!”</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>It’s quite nice to walk back into the lobby and see Alexis lounging over her seat, picking at her nails. At one point, Stevie walks in and Alexis is sitting on the desk, legs dangling over the side, and she reaches out needily to Stevie until she walks over, stands between Alexis’ legs, and kisses her. Only then does Alexis giggle happily, legs hooking around Stevie’s thighs, hands lost in her hair.</p><p>They’re in the back room, making out, when Roland walks in. Stevie springs back, laughing silently, one hand covering Alexis’s open mouth. She walks out with a chill ‘hey, Roland, what’s up?’ and Alexis follows her, waving at Roland with a classy smile.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Alexis,” Roland grins at her. “Here, wait, you got a little – wait-” he swipes his thumb under her mouth, and she recoils back as he smudges some lipstick.</p><p>Stevie’s almost pissing herself laughing, and she takes Alexis’s pouting face in her hands as soon as Roland leaves and presses her lips gently to her nose. “Got a bit of lipstick,” she whispers, and Alexis fucking <em>growls</em>.</p><p>“I will literally never kiss you again.”</p><p>“Oh, well we wouldn’t want that to happen, huh?” Stevie laughs, and Alexis kisses her. Just to make her shut up.</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>They head to the Apothecary in the afternoon, to pick up some new moisturisers for the rooms. If David notices anything weird about them coming in together he doesn’t say anything, but Alexis swears she sees Patrick eyeing her, smirking a little when she frowns. She helps Stevie tease David, but something’s pressing at the back of her mind, and she doesn’t bring it up until they’re walking back home, bags of products swinging from their fingertips.</p><p>“We should maybe set some boundaries.”</p><p>Stevie looks up, and Alexis is pretty sure this is the first time she’s been completely unsure in a relationship. Even with Ted, it was apparent that they loved each other, apparent what they were going to be. With Stevie, it’s new, unusual, and Alexis feels weirdly insecure.</p><p>“Boundaries?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Alexis tries to stay cool. She fails. “Like. Are we gonna… tell anyone? Are we gonna label it? Are we just – I don’t know, I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Listen,” Stevie says gently – more gentle than Alexis has ever seen her. “I like you, okay? I’ve liked you for a really long time. This is – lowkey fucking <em>terrifying</em> for me, because I don’t know what we’re doing, and you’re gonna jet back off to New York in a few weeks and I’m not sure what I’ll do after that, but what I know is that I liked waking up with you, and I like kissing you, and I like walking into work and seeing your face, okay? And if you don’t like that, that’s cool. I made peace with admiring you from afar a long time ago. This is just an added bonus.”</p><p>Alexis bites her lip. “It scares me – a <em>lot</em> – but… I like you too. And I’m not sure how I lived here for four years and this never… happened. I like everything that’s happened in the last day. A lot. And so… I don’t know, I don’t wanna force you into anything.”</p><p>Stevie gives her this look that’s almost <em>pity</em>, and Alexis does <em>not</em> like that. “You’re not forcing me into anything. I want this. If you do.”</p><p>“I do.” Alexis meets her eyes finally, right outside of the motel.</p><p>Stevie grins. “That’s a fucking relief.”</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>They’re sitting inside when Stevie brings it up again. “I don’t care if we tell people, but I’m definitely not opposed to being able to sit on your lap at Christmas dinner with David and Patrick.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Alexis says, filing her nails. “As if you’d ever sit on my lap in front of them.”</p><p>Stevie snorts. “Hmm… maybe you’ll be surprised.”</p><p>Alexis raises an eyebrow. “I’d like to see it.”</p><p>“So that’s a yes-Stevie-we’ll-tell-them? Or a no-we-won’t-tell-them-but-I-want-you-on-my-lap-anyway?”</p><p>Alexis giggles, reaching out to boop Stevie on the nose. “I think they’ll figure it out pretty quickly.”</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>They come up with a  plan that night, and they ring David to invite them to the café. When he and his husband arrive, Alexis’ fingers are laced with Stevie’s, and she yawns dramatically and plops them on the table.</p><p>Patrick just smirks, gives them a nod. Of course, David doesn’t let it go quite as easily.</p><p>“Um, what the <em>fuck</em> is going on here?”</p><p>“Though I’d add another Rose to my list,” Stevie drawls. “Got a problem?”</p><p>“God, Stevie, she’s my <em>sister</em>.”</p><p>“And <em>she’s</em> my girlfriend,” Alexis counters, leaning over to press a kiss to Stevie’s cheek. “God, David, are you having an aneurysm? You knew I was bi, and Stevie literally <em>dresses</em> like a lesbian – no offence, babe, you look adorable – why are you surprised?”</p><p>“Normally you have a type, and Stevie is <em>not</em> it. No offence, Stevie.”</p><p>“None taken,” Stevie says, looking dazed. “Girlfriend, Alexis?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Alexis whispers, panic flashing across her face. “Fuck.”</p><p>Patrick looks to David, who’s watching Alexis, a slight look of surprise on his face. He’s never seen his sister quite so flustered when it comes to a relationship.</p><p>Stevie’s – also surprisingly – right on it. “Hey,” she grins easily, but she’s rubbing Alexis’ hand calmingly under the table, aware that she’s suddenly clenching her hand a <em>lot</em> tighter. “I’m good with girlfriend if you are.”</p><p>Alexis looks at her, a slow smile replacing the panicked frown on her face. “Yeah,” she says quietly. “I like girlfriend.”</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>Patrick and David drive them back to the motel after, because they walked there and now it’s cold and dark<em>, </em>and Alexis ‘can’t be <em>bothered</em>, David!’ When they get into her room, she immediately plops herself on her bed, scooting up against the headboard. David looks around the room for a second, taking in Alexis, the beds, the pictures on the wall, and sighs softly, lacing his fingers with Patrick. He’s missed this, as much as he wants to ignore it. It feels weird waking up without Alexis’s constant chatter, without his mom’s meaningless moaning, without his dad’s weirdly simple requests. He loves his life with Patrick, but he still misses them.</p><p>Stevie’s looking at him like she knows what he’s thinking, and he sticks his finger up at her before they say their goodbyes and they’re gone.</p><p>Stevie stands there, looking at Alexis, who’s looking back at her through her long eyelashes. “There’s alcohol in the fridge, if you want it.”</p><p>Stevie grins. “You know me too well.”</p><p>She returns shortly after, bottle of Everclear and two mugs in her hand because what type of motel stocks shot glasses? She gives one to Alexis and pours a generous amount into both, sipping at it with a grimace on her face. “Really not for drinking slowly.”</p><p>“Mm,” Alexis agrees, and downs a huge gulp. Stevie cackles.</p><p>Then there’s silence.</p><p>“Listen,” Alexis says softly, a minute later, looking up at Stevie, who’s still standing over her bed. “I’m sorry for springing the whole girlfriend thing on you earlier. This whole – this whole feelings thing isn’t – I’m not used to it.”</p><p>Stevie smiles, eyes down. “It’s – it’s good,” she grins. “I like girlfriend. I wanted – I wanted it, but we both know how great I am with confidence.”</p><p>Alexis smiles back, but – “You’re really changing up my whole confidence thing,” she says, weirdly open, hands moving anxiously. “Normally I’m like – I’m sure that the other person likes me, right? And it’s more of a <em>me</em> thing than a <em>them</em> thing. This is… weird. I don’t like emotions.”</p><p>Stevie smiles under her breath. “Can I?” She gestures to the bed. Alexis nods immediately, scooting backwards to make room for Stevie. The shorter girl sits close – but not touching – cupping her vodka in her hands and finally meeting Alexis’s eyes.</p><p>“You wanted boundaries,” she says gently, and Alexis nods, eyes wide and almost… scared? “I’m gonna lay this all out, totally honestly, and you can take and leave what you want, okay? Because unlike you, I’m used to this. I could be setting myself up for complete heartbreak, but whatever, David can deal with that.”</p><p>Alexis laughs quietly, and picks up Stevie’s hand, fiddling with her fingers anxiously.</p><p>“I like you,” Stevie says, a tiny smile on her face. “I’ve liked you for… fuck, I don’t know, a long ass time. Since pre-Ted round two? I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’ve spent the last two and a half years quietly coexisting with that fact – watching you go about your day, smiling like a goofy asshole the minute you walked into the room – god, that sounds creepy as fuck, hey?”</p><p>“No,” Alexis says with a tiny laugh. “No, it doesn’t.”</p><p>Stevie starts to run her thumb across the soft webbing between Alexis’ thumb and finger. “It does. But whatever, right? You had Ted, I had – well, no one, but looking after your brother was like, a full time job – but then he found Patrick and I made peace with it. And I’m happy to stay that way. But you do <em>not</em> have to worry if I like you or not. I like you. I like you so much, and I’ll keep saying it as many times as you need to hear – which is a privilege, by the way, it’s scaring me how open I’m being right now and that’s clearly your fault because I wouldn’t do this for <em>anyone</em> else and –”</p><p>“Stevie,” Alexis says, voice tight. When Stevie meets her eyes again, Alexis’ are burning. “Please will you kiss me?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Stevie says, swallowing. “Yeah. I can do that.”</p><p>Alexis drops her eyes closed, leaning forward expectantly, and Stevie looks at her for a moment before taking her spare hand and tracing her fingers carefully over Alexis’s face. The other girl leans into the touch, clicking her tongue lazily against the roof of her mouth.</p><p>“Loving this, babe,” she says, once Stevie’s traced her whole face. “But –” Her eyes open, sparkling. “You just said a whole bunch of things that I <em>really</em> liked, and I just – please fucking kiss me, Stevie Budd.”</p><p>Stevie swears her whole body twitches at that statement, and she sets her Everclear aside and presses Alexis up against the headboard, landing her legs either side of Alexis’s waist as their foreheads brush.</p><p>“Jesus. Fucking. <em>Christ</em>, Stevie!” Alexis pants, and she leans up and finally –<em> finally</em> – their lips connect. Alexis is pressing up against her and Stevie’s never felt so gay in her <em>life</em> and her lips are soft and her hands are everywhere, on her hips and in her hair and curling around her neck until they each break apart breathlessly. “God. That’s better.”</p><p>Stevie laughs, resting her head against Alexis’. “Much better.”</p><p>“I don’t know how this is gonna work,” Alexis whispers, biting her lip. “But I want it to. <em>God, </em>I want it to. So… I’m in if you are.”</p><p>“I’m in,” Stevie wets her lips and kisses Alexis’s nose softly. “I’m so in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come see me @buddstamagotchi on twitter :)))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave me comment *insert soft face that idk how to get because it's late and im using my laptop* </p>
<p>also! i have a schitt's twitter now :) @buddstamagotchi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>